Régina Mills, la fin d'une histoire
by Sanrever
Summary: OS - prélude à ma fic réapprendre à vivre. Beaucoup d'événements sont venus perturber la vie de Régina, un petit point de situation, la fin d'une histoire...


**Bonjour à tous…**

 **Je n'ai encore jamais écrit sur Once Upon a Time, mais j'en ressentais le besoin. Seulement il en est sortie une fic crossover avec Grey's Anatomy. Du coup, comment faire… Alors je me suis dit poste la partie du prologue concernant GA en OS et celle concernant OUAT également en OS. Donc voilà c'est chose faite. Je poste donc du même coup le début de la fic qui va être longue… donc dans la section crossover. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. La fic se nomme Réapprendre à vivre.**

* * *

 **Régina Mills, la fin d'une histoire…**

 **Septembre 2012**

 **Storybrooke, Etat du Maine**

Régina Mills avait le regard perdu sur cette route qui semblait sans fin, de la forêt à perte de vue. Elle se retrouvait là, seule, assisse sur cette pierre, elle devait se reprendre mais elle avait besoin d'un moment, un moment pour se vider la tête, ou pour faire le point. Tout avait été si vite, son petit garçon était mort par sa faute, mais quelques minutes plus tard il était revenu à la vie, sauver par le véritable amour de sa mère biologique. Elle avait senti cette onde de magie, elle avait senti la malédiction se briser, elle avait vu les regards changer, les habitant se rappelaient, se souvenaient de qui ils étaient vraiment. Alors elle avait fui cet hôpital, sans même pouvoir parler à son fils, elle avait regagné sa maison, était montée dans la chambre d'Henri, et avait laissé libre court à son chagrin. Puis elle avait entendu les cris sous ses fenêtres, les protestations, mais elle avait aussi sentie le retour de la magie. Elle se souvenait avoir ouvert la porte de chez elle avec un regard noir envers ces personnes qui voulaient voir sa tête se balancer au bout d'un lance, elle avait fait un geste qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des années, un geste avec ses mains pour les faire dégager de chez elle grâce à la magie, mais rien ne s'était passé, alors ils s'étaient jetés sur elle. Elle n'avait eu la vie sauve que parce qu'Emma et Snow étaient intervenues, puis elle avait été emmené en prison et avait attendu la sentence.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Il y a 45 ans dans la Forêt Enchantée**

Elle se promenait à cheval avec Daniel, elle aimait ces ballades qu'ils faisaient tous les deux, cachés aux yeux de sa mère. Mais ce jour-là marqua le début de sa fin. Ils discutaient lorsqu'elle entendit les cris d'une enfant, là elle vit une petite fille passer sur un cheval qu'elle ne maitrisait plus du tout, elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde et alla la secourir. Elle fit ainsi la connaissance de Snow White. Très vite elle se lia d'amitié avec la petite fille. Le Roi Léopold en voyant cela y vit l'opportunité de trouver une nouvelle épouse et surtout une nouvelle mère pour Snow. Sa mère Cora lui accorda sa main, sans même lui demander son avis, mais elle ne voulait pas devenir Reine, elle voulait s'enfuir avec Daniel et échapper ainsi à ce mariage. Malheureusement Cora sur par Snow White ce que s'apprêtait à faire Régina et Tua Daniel, dès lors son destin était scellé.

Quelques temps plus tard elle quitta donc sa famille pour épouser le Roi Leopold, elle cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ce qu'elle ressentait à la petite Snow White. Comment cette enfant aurait pu comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette vie-là, comment elle aurait pu savoir que sa nuit de noce avait été une véritable horreur, que son propre père l'avait prise de force et qu'elle avait ressenti la peur, la douleur, le froid dans son cœur. Aujourd'hui elle n'était plus que le faire valoir d'un homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais.

 **Il y a 37 ans dans la Forêt Enchantée**

Sa vie, qu'était sa vie, elle ne le savait plus. La douleur de la perte de son grand amour, de ses fausses couches. La haine envers un mari qui n'en avait que faire d'elle, envers une petite fille qu'elle avait aimée et qui l'avait trahi. Malgré cela elle ne pouvait laisser faire, elle se devait d'agir. Snow ne devait pas connaître la même chose qu'elle, un mariage forcé, une vie à n'être qu'une image. Elle avait entendu les projets de Léopold pour Snow qui aurait bientôt 18 ans, mais elle ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Alors oui elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait assez pour faire des folies par amour, elle l'avait manipulé jusqu'à ce qu'il tue son cher époux, qu'il la libère de sa prison. Léopold était mort, elle était enfin libre, Snow aussi était libre de choisir sa vie, mais Snow commença à lui vouer une haine sans nom, à l'accuser d'avoir tué son père.

 **Il y a 35 ans dans la Forêt Enchantée**

Snow White la détestait, chaque jour elle lui reprochait de nouvelles choses. Du coup son peuple la détestait, il la surnommait la Méchante Reine. Elle pensait avoir été libérée à la mort de Léopold mais elle était prisonnière de son chagrin et de sa haine. Encore une fois elle s'appuya sur les conseils de son mentor Rumplestiltskin, pour lui Snow devait disparaître. Mais elle réussit à lui échapper, dès lors une vrai chasse à l'homme fut lancer, la tête de Snow fut mise à prix, mais Snow avait le cœur de son peuple, alors elle se mit à tuer et enfermer tous ceux qui aidaient Snow. Et cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive subir sa défaite. Mais elle savait qu'un jour Snow paierait et qu'elle aurait sa vengeance.

 **Il y a 30 ans dans la Forêt Enchantée**

Elle venait de faire tout son effet au mariage de Snow White, et n'en était pas peu fière, maintenant elle devait réfléchir et mettre en place sa vengeance. Récupérer le sort noir et être enfin maître de sa vie.

 **Il y a 29 ans dans la Forêt Enchantée**

Elle avait dû sacrifier la seule personne qui l'aimait et qui croyait encore en elle, Rumple lui avait ri au nez quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait sacrifié son cheval, que cela n'était pas suffisant. Son père venait de mourir de sa main, Snow allait bientôt mettre son enfant au monde, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Elle déclencha donc la malédiction.

 **Novembre 1983**

Elle se réveillait, elle se sentait envahi d'un bien-être qu'elle n'arrivait pas bien à définir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'était plus dans la Forêt Enchantée, non elle se trouvait dans sa création, Storybrooke. Elle avait réussi !

Elle se leva, s'habilla et sorti de chez elle, elle passa la journée à découvrir cette ville si différente de tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Découvrir Snow White en maitresse d'école un peu nunuche la ravie.

Les jours passaient, elle était la seule à s'en rendre compte, elle s'amusait au dépend de ses concitoyen sachant qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas le lendemain.

 **Mai 2001**

Cela faisait maintenant 18 ans qu'elle s'ennuyait dans cette ville, toujours les mêmes têtes et toujours un vide dans sa vie. Elle voulait un enfant, voulait avoir quelqu'un à aimer, quelqu'un qui ai besoin d'elle. Elle alla voir Mr Gold qui lui trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, un petit garçon : Henri.

 **Mai 2011**

Henri fêtait ses 10 ans, mais il n'était plus ce petit garçon qui avait besoin d'elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était en colère contre elle, il l'évitait un maximum. Il lui posait des questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait répondre. Comment lui expliquer qui elle était, son passé. Elle qui avait tiré un trait sur tout ça, qui avait recommencé une nouvelle vie, qui lui avait donné tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Puis la réponse arriva un jour « Tu n'es pas ma mère ! », Henri savait, il savait qu'il avait été adopté.

 **Novembre 2011**

Elle avait passé la journée à le chercher, il n'était pas allé à l'école, personne ne l'avait vu de la journée, elle avait peur, peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, peur de l'avoir perdu à jamais. Il faisait nuit, Henri n'était toujours pas rentré à la maison. Son petit garçon était quelque part dehors, tout seul. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Elle entendit une voiture se garer, enfin quelqu'un l'avait trouvé ? Elle se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte. Henri, Henri était là, accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde. C'était sa mère, le cœur de Régina se ferma, un masque se dessina sur son visage, d'un ton froid elle la remercia et la congédia.

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

Le conseil s'était réuni durant plusieurs jours pour décider de son sort, plusieurs voulaient la voir morte, mais finalement ce ne fût pas la décision finale. La peine était tombée, l'exil. Elle avait demandé à Miss Swan de lui récupérer quelques affaires chez elle, lui expliquant que les autres ne la laisseraient pas le faire, qu'ils ne savaient qu'au-delà des frontières de Storybrooke la vie était différente, que contrairement à la Forêt Enchantée on ne pouvait pas rester sans papiers d'identités, sans argent. Elle avait entendu les bruits qui disaient que lorsqu'on quittait Storybrooke on perdait tous ses souvenirs de sa vie dans la Forêt Enchantée, ce n'était pas plus mal au final, il y aurait moins de souffrance dans son cœur. Elle n'avait pas revu Henri depuis les derniers événements, mais il ne voulait pas la voir. Ils l'avaient emmené à la limite de Storybrooke au petit matin, beaucoup de personnes étaient venues voir la défaite de la Méchante Reine. Elle ne leur avait pas fait le plaisir de se défendre et avait attendu le moment de passer la ligne. Puis tout avait été si vite, Snow l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, avait déclaré la sentence à voix haute, elle s'était retourné avait fait un pas, avait senti une force la traverser, puis plus rien, plus rien à part le silence de la forêt, le bruit de la nature. Elle s'était retournée, elle ne voyait plus Storybrooke...


End file.
